


tranquilize

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom Moon Taeil, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play, Spanking, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Johnny's usually so capable, the proud, confident, smart young lawyer. And here he is now, helpless and obedient over Taeil's lap, ready to take what's given to him and ask for no more.





	tranquilize

Taeil fits his fingers back to the keys of his laptop, staring at the screen. He's been at this for hours now, trying to figure out the best ways to make himself sound approachable and funny to his students. Being a teacher was his dream job and he was finally going to live that dream, but right now, his mind is starting to float away. He needs a break.

The bedroom door opens, and Taeil doesn't need to look to know who it is. "Good morning, Johnny."

There's no answer but the soft sound of padding footsteps, so Taeil saves his work, gently closes the laptop and sets it aside. He waits, until Johnny walks into sight. Taeil smiles softly and beckons his boyfriend closer so he can get a good look.

He's wearing his favorite sweater, one he had somehow found that was large enough to look oversized on Johnny's tall body. It falls down to the middle of his thighs, and there's nothing underneath as far as Taeil can tell, shadows pooling in the dips of his leg muscles. There's a delicate chocolate brown collar stretched around his neck, simple and heavier than his others. 

Someone as tall and broad as Johnny could easily look silly like this, with his fluffy cat ears headband and slight pout, but he makes it look absolutely adorable. And he's all Taeil's. 

He subtly shifts his knees apart. "What do you need, kitten?" It's a redundant question, Taeil knows what Johnny needs, can read it from his collar and outfit choice and expression, but it's good to confirm. 

Johnny sticks his bottom lip out more, eyes downcast and sweater paws twisting in an imitation of embarrassment. Taeil sighs and leans up, catches Johnny's wrist and pulls gently. Johnny moves easily with a little gasp, body falling across Taeil's on the couch. He's heavy, but Taeil knows how to move him, manhandling his body until he's lying belly down across Taeil's legs.

Johnny is quiet, head resting on his folded arms, already entrusting the entirety of himself over to Taeil. His sweater is riding up a little, revealing the smooth muscle of his thick thighs. Taeil rests a hand gently there, noticing for the first time the fluffy tail settles between them. He strokes the soft faux fur, gently pushing the sweater up and following the tail to where it disappears in between Johnny's asscheeks. 

Taeil observes, cocks his head to the side and palms just lightly against his ass. Johnny's legs squirm just slightly, but he's learned patience being with Taeil, learned how to be so good for him. 

Taeil spreads Johnny's cheeks with two hands, revealing where the kitty tail is attached to a metal plug, stuffed into his hole. Taeil hums, grabs hold of the tail close to the base and tugs. Johnny makes a muffled noise into his arms as Taeil pulls at it, his hole clenching at the metal as it moves. Taeil drags until it's almost out before shoving it all the way back in and removing his hands. 

Johnny's lifted his head from his arms, looking back over his shoulder with pleading brown eyes, mouth slightly open as if to say something. Taeil raises an eye at him and Johnny shuts his mouth, pouts and reluctantly rests his head back down. Taeil pats his back approvingly.

It's always satisfying to have Johnny like this, helpless and at his mercy. He's usually so capable, the proud, confident, smart young lawyer. And here he is now, helpless and obedient over Taeil's lap, ready to take what's given to him and ask for no more. 

Taeil knows what he's going to do. He smooths a palm flat over the curve of Johnny's ass, squeezing slightly before he pulls his hand back and slaps hard. The flesh jiggles so satisfyingly, Johnny's entire body jolting. His hips shiver, clenching around the plug inside of him at the sting.

Taeil found out early on that he couldn't use spanking as a punishment, Johnny liked it too much. Loved it, loved falling deep into the haze of pain and pleasure until he couldn't think anymore. 

Taeil spanks the other cheek hard, watches the pale skin bloom red. Sometimes he'll stagger the hits, keep Johnny wondering and on edge, but that's not what he needs right now. He falls into a steady rhythm, watching attentively as Johnny's muscles relax more and more, letting out a soft moan at every hit. 

His ass is bright red all over now, the skin radiating heat. It must be a strange contrast of sensation, the bright pain compared to the way he clenches around the plug on every hit. Taeil stops for a moment and Johnny whines, lifting his head. His headband is slightly askew, his eyes hazy, wetness clinging to his long eyelashes. Taeil remembers how he looked yesterday, tall and imposing as he debated with a stubborn client over the phone. "You good, kitten? What do you want?"

Johnny blinks, foggy mind trying to process the words. Taeil runs a soothing hand over his heated skin, grounding him. Johnny swallows visibly, trying to retrieve his thoughts again. His hand moves from where it's been clutching at the couch near his head, sliding down to rest at the front of Taeil's pants. "Oh?" Taeil says softly, understanding. He takes Johnny's hand and laces their fingers together.

With the other hand he wraps around the tail plug again, tugging it out all the way this time. Excess lube drips out onto Taeil's fingers, and he shoves them into Johnny's hole with no warning, spreading them apart inside of his tight body. He stretches him out quick and efficient, ignoring Johnny's little movements back onto it. 

Taeil pulls his fingers out with a dirty wet sound, unzipping his pants and tugging his cock out, not bothering to take them off all the way. "Come on, kitten, up you go," he murmurs, sliding an arm under Johnny's torso and lifting him up. 

He picks himself up willingly, letting Taeil shift him where he wants. Johnny's so much larger than him like this, wide body blocking his view, but he's gazing down at Taeil, waiting to be told what to do and completely at his mercy. 

Taeil's hands slide under the sweater and grip Johnny's hips, urging him up. Johnny goes, raising himself up as Taeil lines himself up with his slick hole. Using all his strength, Taeil yanks Johnny back down, making him slide all the way down his cock in one move. Johnny's sweater paw-covered hands fly up to cover his mouth, instinctively muffling his deep moan. 

Taeil closes his eyes, briefly basking in the feeling of being squeezed by Johnny's tight body. Johnny squirms and Taeil's fingers press harder into his hips, warning him to be still. "Feel nice?"

Johnny breathes in, face slack and satisfied, nodding. Taeil smiles and hooks two fingers under Johnny's collar, using it to gently pull him down against his shoulder. Johnny melts into him, head burying right under Taeil's neck and fuzzy cat ears tickling his chin. 

Taeil looks fondly down at him before reaching over and pulling his laptop close again, opening it up and continuing his work, the pleasure buzzing under his skin surprisingly helping him focus. Johnny's body is boneless against him, breathing quiet and relaxed.

They stay like that, peaceful and calm, for what must be nearly half an hour. Taeil actually gets quite a bit done, and he's just finishing up one page when Johnny shifts against him. Taeil saves his document and closes the laptop, returning his focus to his boyfriend. With a gentle hand on the back of Johnny's neck, Taeil pulls his head from his shoulder, observing his face. 

Johnny's eyes flutter open lazily, his gaze foggy and distant, mouth slack and slightly open. Taeil knows he's found that place where he doesn't need to think anymore, a respite from the usual constant pressing responsibilities running through his mind at all time. Taeil runs a hand through his hair and over the artificial cat ears, imprinting his face into his brain to think about during boring meetings. "You good?"

Johnny nods, shifting his hips just a bit and gasping when it jostles Taeil's cock sitting peacefully inside of him. Taeil's head tips back at the stimulation, coming back down to stare pointedly at Johnny's face. "Oh, so now you want to test me," he murmurs teasingly, hitching up the oversized sweater to peer at Johnny's big cock, half-hard against his lightly defined stomach. 

Taeil skates his fingers over the sensitive skin, rubbing his palm teasingly over the head. Johnny whines under his breath and presses forward into it, the sound even more obscene in his deep voice. Taeil wraps his hand completely around it and wastes no time in setting a fast pace, fucking his hand in a tight fist up and down. Johnny's spine bows up into it, breath hitching and little moans spilling out of his mouth at the sudden stimulation.

When Johnny grinds up into the hand around him he sits back on Taeil's cock, shuddering and squeezing tight around him. Taeil can't help but fucking up into him, jerking Johnny's big cock faster and shallowly grinding his hips up. Johnny's panting, muscles quivering and low moans growing until he tenses and cums all over his fuzzy sweater and Taeil's hand. 

Taeil coos fondly at him, stroking him slowly through the aftershocks. Johnny pants, the ears askew on his head. Taeil smiles and grips his hips again, uses all his strength to lift Johnny's body up and slam him back down. The younger man squeaks with oversensitivity but Taeil doesn't let up. He tips his head back and loosens his hold on his self-control, letting the pleasure wash over him and fucking unceremoniously into Johnny's warm body, spurred on by his little moans. 

"Johnny," he gasps, squeezing Johnny's ass between his hands and grinding up into it, Johnny clenching rhythmically down onto him as the oversensitivity sparks up his spine. Taeil breathes out and cums inside, resting his sweaty forehead against Johnny's soft sweater. 

They breath into each other's space for a moment, Taeil's hands gently stroking across Johnny's back. "Johnny, time to come back to me," Taeil murmurs.

Johnny blinks and hums quietly in acknowledgement. Taeil accepts the response, wishing he was strong enough to just carry Johnny over to the bathroom. Instead, he just coaxes him off his lap, softening cock slipping out of him with a filthy sound. Johnny sits up and smacks his lips, hand finding Taeil's and squeezing it before speaking for the first time. "Hey."

Taeil squeezes his hand back, watching a little bit of clarity return to his boyfriend's face. "Hey."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
